Minerva's first family
by laylaorentea1985
Summary: This is Post For the Love of a Child. Minerva takes in an orphaned Lily after her family was killed off by a Dark Lord. AU Song Fic-Not many Lily/Minerva Stories.


It was a rainy day when Minerva ran up to the hospital wards to find Lily unconscious on the bed. Her hair was soaking wet and her clothes were ripped.

"Lily," whispered Minerva.

"You-Know-who did this," said Poppy as she magically changed Lily's street clothes into a hospital gown. "She was raped, beaten, and orphaned."

"Orphaned?" asked Minerva in horror. "He killed both her parents?"

"And blew up her home," said Poppy as she hooked a trachea tube and heart monitor to Lily. "Poor lamb."

"What her sister?" asked Minerva.

"Away at school," said Poppy. "I tried getting a hold of her, but she refuses to have anything to do with Lily."

"What about her grandparents?" asked Minerva.

"Her mother was an orphan and both the elder Evans died in a car crash years ago," said Poppy. 

"Any other relatives?" asked Minerva.

Poppy shook her head.

"I guess I will take her in," said Minerva. She had always had a soft spot for Lily Evans because she was the brightest witch in her class, even though she was muggle born. "Besides, she needs somebody to help her through this horrible time."

Lily tossed in her sleep. Minerva hoped it was a sign that she would wake up and everything will be all right. 

Lily woke up and saw Minerva. 

"It's okay, Lily," said Minerva. "Everything will be fine. I am not sure if you know, but your parents are dead and you are left in my care since you have no living relatives left." 

Lily looked down at her legs and hands. "I know, I know," said Minerva. "Just take it easy, love." 

Then Lily gave Minerva a piercing glance. 

"Lily, I know what it's like to lose one's parents so young," sniffed Minerva. "I know what you are going through, believe me." 

Lily did not say a word. 

The next week was the beginning of the summer holiday. Minerva took Lily with her to McGonagall Manor. A room had already been prepared for her. It was done in her favorite colors; pink, lilac, and mint green with bookshelves, a twin bed with a canopy, and a dresser full of clothes. 

"Here you go sweetie," smiled Minerva as she showed Lily her room. Lily had yet to speak in the last week because of all the shock that she was going through. Poppy told Minerva not to worry if Lily does not speak and makes herself distant from everybody and everything. It was normal part of recovery. 

Later that night, Lily was sleeping and had a nightmare. She started screaming violently. Minerva rushed to her room and comforted her. 

"Lily, wake up," said Minerva softly as she cradled the girl in her arms. "Come on, love, wake up." 

Lily woke up and saw Minerva. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door. 

"Lily!" Minerva yelled. Then she heard glass break. "Lily!" Minerva tried casting the unlocking spell, but it did not work. Lily had the door locked very well. 

"Lily!" Minerva kept trying to pry the door open. Minerva finally got the door opened and found Lily on the floor with a piece of the mirror in her hand and cuts on her arms. 

"Lily!" said Minerva in horror. "Lily." Minerva ran to the fireplace and flooed Poppy to come to her home immediately. Poppy came in, fixed Lily up, and had her back in the bed. 

Minerva stood to the side and watched Poppy mend Lily's arms. 

"She will be fine. A lot of blood was lost though, but with some sleep and support, she will be fine," said Poppy. 

The next morning, Minerva was sipping her tea while Lily was still sleeping. Minerva looked at Lily and waited for her to wake up. 

Lily did not wake up until about noon that day, which Minerva thought was the best since she lost a lot of blood. 

When Lily woke up, she gave Minerva a sharp look.

"Afternoon Lily," said Minerva. 

Lily went into the bathroom and noticed that the door was missing.

"I took it out after last night," said Minerva. "I do not want you to do what you did last night. I cannot bare to lose you." Lily stared in the mirror at her arms and started to cry. Minerva came in and stood behind her.

"It's not the end of the world," said Minerva. Lily turned around and gave Minerva a scowled look. 

"Lily, you know I would never hurt you," said Minerva. 

Lily stormed out of the bathroom and into the hallway. Minerva followed her. Then Lily turned around and looked Minerva in the eye.

"Why didn't you let me die?" cried Lily. 

Minerva pulled Lily close to her. She hugged Lily and waited for the tears to stop. Minerva hummed a tune to help Lily calm down: _Tura Lura Lural_

_Tura Lura Lie_

_Tura Lura Lural _

_Hush don't you cry_

_Tura Lura Lural_

_Tura Lura Lural…_

The smooth, calming voice seemed to help Lily calm down. 

"There child, everything will be fine," smiled Minerva. 

"How can it be?" asked Lily. 

"Just take it one day at a time," said Minerva. 

Lily went back to her room to change while Minerva went into the kitchen to make lunch. Lily came down to the dining room and Minerva gave her a sandwich.

"We have some important matters to discuss," said Minerva as Lily was eating her sandwich. "We have to make sure everything is in order for you to be my ward." 

"Your ward?" Lily gasped. "But what about Tuney?" 

"Your sister will be in a Foster Home in the Muggle World, but she clearly wants nothing to do with you so you are my ward," said Minerva. 

_Your Ward? _Lily scoffed as she played with her food. _Whatever! _

"Lily, I would very much love to take you in," said Minerva. "You don't have to call me mum or anything, just Minerva." 

Lily walked away from Minerva. Minerva sighed and realized that she was in for more than she bargained for. 


End file.
